The 100 Year War
by DrAquafresh
Summary: "Most importantly Demacia. I swear every other word out of his mouth was honor, justice, or Demacia. I honestly felt more at home in Noxus. I know - I saw it first hand, experienced everything, all in a matter of hours. Thrust into war, Runeterra is in chaos. One nobody must step up and change it, lest the cascade would perish Runeterra.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I pulled off my uniform. Security was a sort of drool job. Walk in, get paid twelve bucks an hour working five days eight hours a day. The same thing, over and over and over again. It never stopped, my only activity is powering up the computer and going to work. League of Legends, Skyrim, Star Citizen, Arma 3, what ever else I had on Steam. Play for 3 hours after getting home and going to bed only to wake up, waste another three to five hours doing absolutely nothing except chores, cooking when I felt like. Only to put on the same Falconhawk Security uniform thirty minutes before my shift started. It was the same way for three years. Then again, life tends to drag out when you move out at eighteen and waste three years in an apartment. I thought about maybe delving into YouTube, Twitch even but I never had the drive to begin. You would think "Sure, wouldn't it be nice if something crazy would happen? Something to maybe change things up a bit?" Sometimes, you get what you asked for in the most unexpected way possible. I don't ask anyone to believe me, but to at least read what write. Everything that happened to me is true. I'm just writing it down and posting it publicly because I feel like the world would want to know, maybe, what it's like to be in a different in an alternate universe.

Guess I should explain, I never was one for writing stories but this one in particular needs to be shared - whether it's well written or not. Ever wonder what being in League of Legends is really like? Imagine, being a summoner and participating in this great league where champions fight for Honor and (Especially in Garen's case) justice, but most importantly Demacia. I swear every other word out of his mouth is honor, justice, or Demacia. Break their ranks isn't said as much as you'd think though, because I know - I saw it first hand, experienced everything, all in a matter of eight hours, and I remember every bit of it as clear as day.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It began with no warning, as far as I was concerned it was another night of relaxing in my bed. I gave meditating a shot, I didnt think it would change much but what the hell no harm in trying, right? I remained motionless for about thirty minutes, my eyes closed and me thinking of nothing. Literally nothing. I felt light headed towards the end but that's probably just because I was tired. Whether or not it had any influence on what was about to happen next I still don't know but I'm not going to factor it out. Shortly after, I laid down and closed my eyes, letting my body sink into the mattress. I kept my mind awake, prying into the abyss beneath my closed eyes - and then it happened. Colors began to swirl around my vision, my body became numb and paralyzed. Shapes began to form, vibrations racked my brain like an angry swarm of bees streaming out from within their hidden hive. Fear welled within me, dark tendrils curled around my feeble mind and drug me down into a pit of darkness, promising to trap me within its cruel cold. I wanted to scream but couldn't, I wanted to escape but some unseen force wouldn't let me. As sudden as it began - it stopped. A brief moment later I was shoved - no casted into a vibrant array. The best way to describe it would be to think of the last time you saw heat waves radiating off of an asphalt road, it's like a vibration in the air without color yet visible. This sight covered my vision, colliding with the colors. Shortly after I was thrown from somewhere, and I lay on my back - scars covering my arms and I had a deep gash seeping blood that went from above my left eye, sliced diagonally down to land an inch or so below my right eye. If you're wondering how I knew it was because I felt the damn thing, and frankly it was painful as hell. As I opened my eyes the world seemed to rush closer to my face, and then snap into focus. I looked around, blood freely flowing from my wounds. It was surreal, feeling your body become colder as your crimson lifeblood fled you. I was in some sort of twisted forest, illuminated by bioluminescence and a blue hue surrounded the environment. I tried to move my limbs - nothing was broken, thank God. Everything hurt though. I felt warm blood flow down my face. It was a cruel lie of warmth, like drinking alcohol on a cold night. You _feel_ warmer, but in actuality the veins just expand, becoming closer to your skin.

Upon further observation, I noticed blue flames licking my body - but they didn't hurt. Rather, the flames were scattered about here and there. It took me a while, but I finally realized it - I was in a smoking crater. I tried to move, but my body didn't listen. All I could do was lie there and contemplate my existence. Was I dreaming? Was I teleported, abducted? The cloth I wore felt familiar - it was my security uniform. Sometimes I slept in my uniform because I was too lazy to change into sleeping clothes. If I was dreaming, would this all feel so real? I mean, I understand dreams can do that but when dreaming one's mind is usually semi-clouded, the creative part of the brain working its magic. This was real, this felt real, my pain was real, and the logic side of my brain was clearly well - brainstorming. Teleportation maybe? Doesn't exist. Aliens? Debatable. Also this looked nothing like a ship. I noticed my body was slowly numbing from the cold. I was bleeding From more than just my face. "Rakan!" I heard a feminine voice, punky like. A girl? A woman? A lady? My mind was a blur. Angsty teenager? I wanted to chuckle but the pain was too much, also I couldn't speak let alone form words or open my mouth in general, for that matter. I heard... Footsteps? I tried to turn but couldn't. The steps grew louder and louder until they sounded right next to me - I shifted my eyes to the right and saw... Bird feet? The voice spoke again, "By the spirits... This is... This is unbelievable. Rakan!" Why did that name sound so familiar? I swear I've heard it before. A motion from my right, a young girl who appeared to have owl ears and feathery, strawberry red hair. She had a nose ring and looked to my eyes with scrutiny. Her eyes were a beautiful yellow, with black slits that seemed to stare into your being, like a cat. "Hey there big man, you alive?" I moved my eyes around to confirm I wasn't quite dead. It occurred to me she was bending over. "If you weren't in such in a pathetic state I'd probably kill you, considering where you are." I couldn't reply. After a pause I heard a young man's voice, he was much more charismatic and less judging than the girl was. "Rakan, at your service!" She turned her head - she was brisk, "The bright blue flash? Found it. I also found this guy." I couldn't see the young man though, only the girl. "Well, do we kill him or?.." She shook her head, "If he was supposed to die, he would have. Besides, Evelyn is prowling about and nobody deserves to deal with that bitch, I don't care who they are." There was a moment of silence, "Rakan I think we should help him. If he's hostile to us we'll just kill him." The other voice again, "You're the boss, sweetie." Just as he said that, I heard an elegant, seductive voice. It seemed to echo around the area we were currently in. "Did somebody call me? Oh, oh my now this is a fine specimen" her voice was like a cat's purr, begging me to get closer - to just reach out and touch it. I felt a slender hand caress my cheek, "Look at you, oh by the gods you look so delicious I could burst!" She made a sound which I can only describe as the sound a young woman would make if she were to mini-climax. "Damn it, so soon already? Rakan! Shield!" Several feathers flashed by my vision, and a large glow eminated from my right side, I had to close my eyes to shield myself from its brightness.

I felt a dark force explode from my left, and the left side of my body felt an intense cold sensation. I felt a strong warmth on my shoulder, and I felt like I could move though my throat was hoarse. "Im not about to carry you, you know - gotta keep this cloak looking nice - dive in that direction and hide!" "You aren't taking this from me!" It was similar to the seductive voice, but spilling over with venom. I went to dive in the direction I heard what I assumed what was Rakan's voice but some force pulled me back, and I felt something warm and inviting against me - my face pillowed by something robust and soft. I turned my head and got a glimpse at the girl's concerned look, and I got a good look at Rakan. He was bright, with handsome eyes but they were a deep, bright blue. I'm sure he had slits like the girl but not as thin. I felt arms cover around my chest and below my pelvic area. Two thick, black, flat surfaces shot in front of my vision - like wings with sharp, pink tips. I looked to the face of who, or what had grabbed me. It was a black, or some sort of deep, deep dark purple face that was the color of shadow, and it showed a beautiful, stunning female face. She looked at me with a smile, her brightly glowing yellow eyes peering deep within me. Pink flames lightly outlined her figure, a sort of pink gem-like shape on her forehead. Her eyes were outlined in black mascara or eyeliner of sorts, but rather than make up seemed to be part of her body. I was hopelessly drawn in. Her bright purple-pink lips seeming to shine as she licked her lips, revealing her fangs (which I admit, turned me on more than I thought it would.) She caressed my stubbled cheek with the back of her hand, gently rolling over to hold it. Her voice had returned to the seductive feminine voice that felt as though it could bear honey at any moment, "You know, it would be a waste to not taste you now." She leaned over and kissed me, her lips as smooth and as soft as I would imagine a butterfly's to be, it was like they were designed just for me. She pushed stronger, inserting her tongue to mesh with mine - a lover's kiss. It felt like bliss, but I was caught off guard as I felt my mind begin to slip from me, like it was being covered in shadow. Her mouth was sweet, like peaches or a plum ripe from the tree. I wanted to indulge, to grab her and drag her in. My mind screamed from beyond the shadow, warning me - like some long distant survival instinct I had never felt before, yelling at me to stop before it was too late. It was the ultimate tug of war between my desires and my survival instinct. On one hand I wanted to embrace this young woman and how she made me feel, to take it all for myself and suck out the very essence of these desires and explore them - on the flip side my brain was trying to pull from the seductive grip and preserve its being, to resist and live on to fight tomorrow. She pressed harder, clutching me deeper, pulling me in, thrusting her lips into mine with passion, her left hand guiding itself to my crotch. My senses kicked in for just long enough to empower my will and allow me to pull away. I did not violently reject the embrace - I couldn't. This time, I pushed into her - grabbing her breast with one hand and the back of her head with my other, I jolted closer to her and the shadow on my mind weakened just enough because of her surprise and I pulled away. My eyes opened, and I once again met with her eyes, my brows furrowed. She desired _me_ now. She also seemed incredibly weak, "Your willpower is strong. We'll meet again, normally I would ask for dinner first." She licked her lips, but it seemed like a facade. "But you're the exception. I _will_ _have_ you, see you real soon." Her voice trailed off, and with a laugh she faded into shadow until she became invisible - I fell over on my side, my body cloaked with cold. I quickly heard footsteps beside me, "I've never seen someone survive her embrace before." Her look then turned grim as I stared at her, mute. "By the spirits... Rakan, we need to get away _now_!" I assumed he nodded because the next thing I knew I was being slung over a shoulder and felt the wind blowing through my hair. It felt like I was moving at thirteen miles per hour or more, this speed was insane.

I don't know how much time passed, as the entire time I was clutching my body tight, the warmth was drained from me - I began to shiver and my limbs barely moved. At some point we arrived at some shack that seemed to be made of clutched roots forming a hovel. My vision began to blur, we passed by a mirror and I looked at my face. My uniform was torn in several places, blood caked my face and what little of my skin I saw on my face I saw that the blood vessels had become black and expanded. But more eerie, my eyes were glowing a deep red. I felt like a badass for all of about five seconds then I remembered that oh right, I was bleeding profusely and I was barely alive. My vision rapidly began to blur from there and everything went black - just like the abyss that pulled me in in the first place.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I awoke to the bright morning sun shining through a nearby window, my body felt like one giant bruise, if something wasn't stinging it was sore. I felt a thick paste all throughout my body - I had been stripped down to nothing but my underwear, the paste almost covering my body. I heard faint voices from beyond the curtain which I assumed separated my room from the rest of of the hovel. I went to move but the paste held fast like glue and my whole body racked with pain. I tried to call out but all that went out was a wierd, weak, hoarse noise I still can't quite describe. "Looks like he finally woke up." It was the girl, "Out for a week! Seriously, how does one sleep that long?" That was Rakan's voice. The curtain unfurled, and the two half bird people walked in. Their walk was odd, but I really didn't reflect much on it. "Wakey wakey human." Rakan had this wierd attitude, it was like he was full of himself but tried not to show it - rather unsuccessfully. Again I tried to speak but nothing came out. "Hey, can you understand me?" I barely nodded my head, "Phew that's a relief. Considering several nights ago I assumed you were deaf, or mute, or blind. You know, maybe all three? Anyways you owe us big time, you know how long it takes to cook up that much healing salve? Three DAYS of non-stop foraging - and that's assuming the forest wants to give it! Oh this is Xayah by the way, the lovely lady in red." Xayah gazed into Rakan's eyes, "Aw, you're so sweet. Anyways." She looked at me, with that same scrutinizing look, "Even if you can't speak you need to write or something, your arms should be healed enough to do that. You haven't fully recovered from Evelyn's Shadow Scorch yet. I'm surprised you even survived. You might as well tell us everything you know and explain why and how you created the big blue fireball in the forest." She wasted no time in getting a piece of charcoal and some kind of leaf paper and sticking them in my hands. She was right about me being able to move my arms but the rest of my body still felt like shit. Carefully and concisely I wrote, "Where am I?" And handed it back to her. She had a rediculous look on her face, "Is this a fucking joke?!" She practically threw the paper at me, "If you want to play this game after what we did for you, then we'll play right along. Rakan put an easing touch on her shoulder, "Don't be so quick to judge. Hey, write your name, where you were born, and how old you are." I was confused but I obeyed. I wrote down what he asked and handed it back. "Xayah, look." "What?!" "It's not just random scribbles. I think it's his language, look it's organized." Xayah gazed at it for a few moments and replied to Rakan, "Rakan, I've never seen any language remotely close to this, how can you be sure he's not just fooling with us?" Rakan's face became more serious and he looked at me for a few seconds then looked back at Xayah. "I don't, but I don't think we should be quick to judge him either. I know how humans treat us but this guy is half-way dead." She sighed, "I know, I just... I'm sorry." He looked at her, concern in his eyes, "you need to rest, get some sleep. This past month has been rough for both of us. I'll handle things from here." She met his look, smiling weakly, "Thank you sweetie. I'm going to rest on the lounge. If he tries anything though make sure I know." "Oh I know." She gently lifted the curtain and left. He jumped in my direction. He... Adjusted his hair in a mirror before talking to me? "Okay! Time to make you speak my man. I'll be back in a flash - I'm gonna make you drink some nasty stuff so you can talk."

I waited patiently for about three minutes or so (rough estimate) for his return. When he did come back, he had a small cup whose size was relative to those little Asian tea cups you can get when you order tea at Chinese restaurants. "Down the hatch it goes!" Before I could protest he grabbed my face and shoved the cup's contents down my throat. It was awful, it tasted like molasses and was just as thick. I resisted as I practically choked - Rakan's slender frame was very misleading as he had more than enough strength to hold me down. Now that I think about it it was quite comical - this poor, green pasted person flailing his arms around like a madman while this chipper, charismatic birdman shoves stuff down his throat. "What on Runeterra is going on?!" It was Xayah flinging the curtains open. Rakan and I just stopped and stared at her. If only I could draw out the scene, we were both awkward staring at Xayah while I was in midflail and Rakan was holding me down with the cup's contents slowly dripping from their reticle. "Uhh... I'll just leave you two at it." Shortly after she left Rakan looked back to me, "Well... That was awkward." I was able to find my words this time, "You're an asshole..." Immidiately Rakan threw his hands up in the air and shouted, "Ah ha! It worked!" The cup flew in the air and landed square on my head. "Ow!" "Woops, my bad." I then realized what he said, "Wait, you mean to tell me you weren't even sure it'd work?" He scoffed, "I said no such thing. But more importantly, how are you able to speak our language?" I was confused, "It's my native language - the language spoken where I'm from." Rakan was skeptical, "if that's the case how come you can't spell anything right?" I didn't really have an answer for him, "I... I don't know, but that's how I spell things in my language." He appeared deep in thought - either that or he was looking at himself in the mirror. "You need to understand where I'm coming from. He got close and semi-whispered in my ear, "Technically I'm not supposed to tell you this, but me and Xayah went to inspect that bright blue explosion because we protect this forest - we are also known as Vastaya. Point being we are very knowledgeable about what's going on" he rose his voice a bit, "You need to realize that we were scared when we first saw you because that amount of magical power is dangerous. I don't trifle with serious stuff unless it is dangerous to the forest, or worse - dangerous to Xayah." I let it all sink in, "Thank you. To be honest, if I told you you wouldn't believe me." He rose he rose a brow, and leaned closer to me, hands on his sides. "Try me." I shrugged, sighed, and began, "Look, I don't know how I got here. I just went to sleep after playing computer and getting home from my job. All of these lights and swirls formed in my vision and I felt something pulling me. Before I knew it, I was lying in that shallow crater with blue flames around me and cuts and bruises everywhere." Nonchalantly, Rakan simply asked, "What's a computer?" "Rakan, I'm not from here." "Well, that's obvious." "No I mean, I don't belong in this WORLD." "Ooh... That's news. I'll be back, I'm going to tell Xayah what you told me." He walked off. I still laid there, contemplating everything. Part of me wanted nothing more than to just go home - the other part of me wanting to never leave - to see and experience more of this world. And why on Earth were all these things sounding so familiar? I closed my eyes to rest - and before I knew it Xayah and Rakan were at my bedside, Xayah spoke first, "If you are lying to us, I'm killing you on the spot, got it?" I nodded, "If what you say is true we need to get you back where you came from - there's a very real possibility that your presence here will change and twist events far from what they should be. We also don't know how many beings of power felt that arcane explosion." Rakan began after her, "after about another day that salve should cake and harden to the point where you can peel it off. Put it in a bucket and spread it throughout the forest - always give back to the forest what you take from it so it can give again. It's a cycle, never disrupt the cycle."

I nodded again, Rakan immediately went back to his Rakan self, "Now! If you'll excuse me, I have dinner to prepare." He dashed out, Xayah just gazed at me with her unique stare. It was intimidating, "I hope you know the only reason we helped you is because Rakan insisted we save you. We have our own problems to worry about. You bringing Evelyn here makes things worse." She walked out. I didn't know how to feel - I just popped in here with no reason as to why and now I'm making life so much harder for these two bird people who, it sounds like to me, is risking and using way more than they should to make sure I'm safe. On the flip side there was nothing preventing them from just leaving me there, so it's like they are doing this for me just to hold it over my head. I fell asleep at some point, not recalling when. It was again bright and sunny though smelled moisture so it must've rained at some point. Either that or it was just foggy. The salve had lost it's stickiness, even now it began to crack and peel. A small bucket had been left at my bedside, I did what Rakan told me to do. Surprisingly, it peeled off with relative ease though what was underneath was a sight to behold. All the nicks, scars, and bruises had completely disappeared. My body felt cleaner, as the dirt was gone. I also swear the stuff cleaned out my pores, to top it off my skin was as smooth as a baby's bottom. However, on my face where I suffered the deep gash lay an obvious mark - discolored and sticking out. I gently fingered the scar - it stung. Other than that, I had healed though I felt weak and I was thirstier than I had ever been. A root beer or a Pepsi sounded amazing about right now but obviously those don't exist here. I slowly stepped out into the hovel itself. It was simple, yet effective. I fire lay on the wall directly in front of me, flames gently flowing from underneath a sturdy iron cooking pot. A simple wood table sat in the middle with two chairs on either side, constructed of the same grey wood the dwelling was built from. To my right, a small series of bookshelves lined up side by side - curving with the wall. On my left lie the entryway and right next to my mini room was another larger room, also blocked by a nice curtain. I assumed that was where their bed was. They slept together, no doubt. Rakan appeared to be cooking something in the hearth and Xayah sat on one of the the chairs reading a book. "Nice to see you're up and about, though I guess your eyes are stuck that way, huh?" It was Rakan, without a care in the world. I blinked, confused. So I went back to the other room and looked in the mirror again, then I saw it. My eyes still glowed a dark, Ruby red. I felt a chill, "Rakan! She's here!" I shot out of the room, "What, how? This place is warded!" Xayah's eyes became daggers, " _You_!" In a shadowy billow of smoke, a familiar voice came from behind me, it's familiar seductive tenderness creeping into me once again. She kissed my cheek, "I told you I would see you again." Rakan rushed to Xayah's side but was swat away by one of Evelyn's "wings", knocking him into the side. A look of fear shone on Xayah's face, as the shield she was used to having was no longer there. "Enough of this!" Evelyn shot one wing, pointed and ready to Pierce Rakan - another one heading Xayah's way. "Honestly, you are _so_ predictable." Her voice one again projecting like a snake. Without warning, I felt a surge of power swell within me and and I focused on both of them, hoping to everything that I could somehow save them. A loud " _Shing_ " sound appeared around Rakan as a golden shield formed around him, deflecting Evelyn's blow. A " _Swoosh_ " sound followed after Xayah as a blue, translucent aura covered her - making her attack go right through her - she rolled out of the way with incredible speed. "What?!" Evelyn was flabbergasted. "No matter, I have what I want - the summoner is mine!" Once again I felt Evelyn's embrace and waited for the kiss that never came. A few seconds went by as I was cloaked in her shadow - we then appeared in a small house, well kept and well decorated. Confused, I turned around and faced her, her eye level only met my chest - I was much taller than she was. She hugged me, looked up to me gazing within my eyes - a smile on her face. She trace the natural lines on my worn body with nothing more than light touch. I was able to resist the pull this time but with extreme difficulty. "Look at you, such strong magical power. Gods why couldn't we meet sooner?" She traced her fingers up, until she gently held my chin with her index finger and her thumb, "Now then." She transfixed her golden eyes deep within mine, she was driving me crazy. "How did you end up here?.." she paused, "Summoner."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Excuse me?" I was confused, what did she want with me? I was honestly surprised I wasn't dead yet. "A _summoner_. That's what you are. Unless you're honestly trying to to tell me you don't know what that is." "No" I said, "I honestly don't." "Hmm" she was speculative, but it seemed like she wanted to believe me. She casually walked up to me, lay herself on me and sniffed my neck, "Oh, I see." I wasn't sure what to do, "Oh you poor thing." Evelyn had me constantly guessing her angle. Did she want me? Hate me? She was hostile yet not, I couldn't tell what she was trying to do - I was constantly kept on my toes. "Stop chastising me, what do you want?" She twirled as she seemed to float away with her graceful movements. Her entire being was an art form, and hard to not look at. She then came closer, rubbing her hand on my chest, "Why, I want _you_ of course. Well, more importantly." She nipped my neck and licked her lips, when did she move her head that close to my neck without me noticing? "Your magic power. The problem though, you see." She whispered in my ear, "As much as I want to, I can't kill you. Unfortunately for me, that's not how magic works. _but_ " her hand once again dragged down slowly to my crotch, how my body felt was already obvious. I can't describe how hard it was to resist, it's like everything she did was designed to pull you in and keep you there until your usefulness was gone. "There are... _other_... Ways to get your magical power" she licked my neck, "Do you understand?" I pulled away, a moment longer and she would have had me in her grasp. My eyes widened and I was breathing heavily, my heart racing. What WAS this woman? She was a fiend! I can resist forever. "My, you _are_ _strong_. Just thinking about you inside me turns me on. Please, won't you indulge me. I won't tell, I promise." She hugged me from behind, I had to pull away again, I held my head with my hands as a migraine began to manifest, "Damn it. Don't you ever give up?" She laughed, "I could say the same you know. But your willpower won't last forever." "Just" I had to catch my breath, "Tell me what you want." She cocked her head, "Are you daft, boy? I told you what I wanted. _your magical power_." I tried to ignore her, and I gazed about the room. I hadn't really had the chance to get a good look at where I was. I thought I was in a sort of house, which It was however it was smaller than I previously thought. It seemed to be only one story but had several rooms. It appeared as though we were in a bedroom. I laid down on the bed, it was made with an eloquent dark wood - like teak or mahogany, with a nice cottony pillow accompanied by white sheets covered by a paisley print comforter of a sanguine red color. This was a grave mistake, and it almost cost me my life. I lay down on my back, trying to kill my migraine (with minor success) I also felt really warm, too warm due to the fire burning in the hearth across the room.

"So this is how you want to do it?" I looked forward, to Evelyn's dark, naked body. I saw everything. The dark, shadowed skin gleamed off the fire. She swayed side to side as she bent down over the bed, and began to crawl - touching her body against mine. She was cold, precise, and astonishingly beautiful. I was entranced, it was like my mind was locked and all I could do was stare. "Come _on_ summoner, just once." She dug her hands in, my crotch was bare - and my body's reaction was obvious. She lay flat against me, began to kiss my neck, her glowing eyes staring into mine, "You aren't resisting, I guess that's consent." She smiled and bit my neck. I was stunned, I couldn't move. Feeling her cold hand against my privates only drove me crazier. She lifted up her back end, and arched her back like a cat. She sat on top of me, and it slipped in. I didn't want to do anything, I just wanted her to do what she wanted. What I felt in her was nothing short of heavenly bliss - and that's what made it scary. It was like I couldn't control myself, I wanted to feel the cold embrace. "Ah _YES_! Just like that!" I wanted to scream, every fibre of my body wanted to pull away, it knew something was wrong and was trying to save itself but my brain didn't listen. _I_ didn't listen. My vision began to blacken, shadows crawling from beneath my eyeballs and wrapping themselves around my sight. My attempts to move were feeble - I was certain I was going to die any minute. Scenes flashed before my eyes - of home, of family, of school. As the last drops of my life force felt drained away, I screamed louder than I had ever screamed with a piercing "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH", like the sound you'd hear in a torture room. I shoved her off the bed, my eyes wide with fear, I was clutching myself and shivering. Where did the warmth go? Why am I so cold? I couldn't move, I couldn't speak - I was paralyzed down to my very essence of being. I just sat there, in fetal position, breathing heavily. An indignant scream came from the other side, "DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU TO HELL." It was Evelyn, but she was no longer a beautiful drow-like young woman, but a savage shadow, with only a modicum of female form, what shown were her dark, glowing eyes - her sharp teeth, long black fangs and sword-like nails protruding from where her hands used to be - she was a shadowy demon. "You are trying my patience, fool." Her voice was no longer seductive and precise - it was shrill and filled with embarrassment, or rage, or both. Either way, she was at the end of her rope. "Your mind and will are strong, but I _will_ break it." I had seen her like this before, and my assumption was that I was going to die some point soon, but I had a hunch. If it worked, I could buy myself time. If it didn't... Well I was going to die anyways, "No you won't," I said through gritted teeth, "At least not anytime soon." Her voice seethed with aggression, "Oh really?" She approached closer to me, "As you lie there, in that pathetic position, you honestly believe I couldn't kill you?" I said nothing in reply and stared at her, she growled, "You'd..." She hesitated for a moment, "be right." She collapsed down to the point where her shadow form was faded as she sat down, legs crossed to her side staring at me, "You are strong summoner." Like hell I was, I almost died twice now! That's not strength that's pure luck. "Do it, kill me. That's what you want isn't it? The sweet embrace of pleasure before death, creating the moment of greatest agony... It's _delicious_." I calmed down, and was just straight with her. I was too weak to do anything else but talk, "You know what?" She looked up at me, breathing heavily. "You're fucking messed up..." I then sat in silence as she laughed at me. We both had a small moment of similarity. We both sat there, weak and unable to move - enemies for each other but neither having the strength for aggression. It was still, like the night of a full moon with not a cloud in the sky, ironically peaceful. In my heart, I didn't want to have to fight all the time. Why did I have to do all this? And why can't I remember properly? Like, I swear I've seen this all before, the names were familiar and so was the world but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at Evelyn with sincerity, she just stared at me - unemotionally focused. "Do you think..." I began, "Do you think we could be friends? We don't have to fight." She had this wierd snort-like sound, and she began to obnoxiously laugh, tears in her eyes. "Are you being serious?!" She continued to laugh, "Oh gods, you _are_ a fool aren't you?" She paused to catch her breath, "If I could move you'd be dead." I held my head up against a wall, closed my eyes. "I see..." It saddened me. Call it childish if you will but deep down I've always felt that the most evil of beings have some remenant of good in them, but I guess if that were the case we wouldn't have to worry about keeping people in jail all the time.

Feeling began to slowly flow back into my arms. Evelyn was still being silent, breathing, her translucent form slowly fading. I grew concerned, I think she was dying. "Evelyn" she stared at me, "You're fading." She smiled, "Sit and watch the show Summoner, you're about to see a demon die." I wasn't sure what to do, "Why?" "Mana" she said weakly, "used too much." I thought about what happened, the barrier that popped over Rakan, the ghosting that Xayah did. I was sure I did it. Did I have magical powers? Slowly Evelyn was moving from translucent to transparent. Should I let her die? It would solve so many problems. Xayah and Rakan wouldn't have to deal with her, more importantly I wouldn't have to deal with her. I grit my teeth, I couldn't just stand by and watch her die. She's threatened to kill me but hasn't. She almost did, but still. I weakly pounded the ground with my fist, "Damn it." I couldn't just let her die, I was fighting a losing battle of morals. Save her, don't save her, save her, don't save her. Let her die, solve everyone's problems - she deserves it. She's still a living, breathing entity with emotions - save her, no living thing should die unjustly. That's the question though, wasn't it? Was it justified? What if I let her die and it screws me over in the long run? I crawled over to her, placed my hand on her shoulder. It wasn't cold or warm, it was just fading. Something was supposed to be there but wasn't. She looked in my eyes - what struck me was she wasn't angry, she wasn't sad, she just knew her time was about to end. Such bravery... I hugged her, "What?" She was genuinely surprised, "I'm sorry but... I can't just let this happen." she brought the side of her cheek close to mine, and rasped in my ear, "You're a fool..." I closed my eyes and thought about what I could do to save her. Anything, I didn't care what it was I just wanted to save her. A flash of light burst in my vision and then... Nothing.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

When I awoke, I was tied to a chair, my neck hurt like hell. I looked around, tried moving my neck a bit to soothe the soreness. The room was dark, and forboding. I couldn't see anything. I felt a familiar cold chill... I saved her and all it got me was locked up and defenseless - I should have known. I saw a shimmering shape, outlined in small purple fire - two yellow orbs staring right into me, "Unbelievable." I knew this voice, it was Evelyn. "You wanted to be the good guy and look where it got you." I didn't know what to do, my eyes dropped from hers. "I saved you." "And?" I paused for a moment, my inner being saddened. I thought maybe she would have mercy, or at the very least changed in some positive way. It's like she was unphased. "You played right into what I wanted you to do, don't you realize that?" My head still hung low, "I see." I heard a frustrated sigh, "And here I thought you were going to fight in some way. But you're broken - just like my other toys. Frankly, you're useless to me. You should be happy I haven't killed you yet, I still need your power." I heard a pebble fall, the room was dark and musty. The smell of algae filled the air, "I've given up on trying to be honest." "Wow, waking up to realize things didn't work out the way you wanted really did a number on you, didn't it?" I remained silent. I felt eternally betrayed, like both of my parents just left one day and never came back. I wanted to sleep, I was tired and my body was sore. "Now, I've given up on trying to be nice. Your power is _mine_!" I didn't retaliate, she rushed at me, and before I knew it she had her two wings that were as sharp as a new knife laying against my throat. "What?" I didn't respond, "No screams? No begging for your life?" I just sat there, waiting. "Are you serious?" I looked up, "I honestly don't care what you do. What am I supposed to do, try to escape?" She was motionless, "Well if that's how it's gonna be I'll let you sit here." I felt her presence remove itself, I just sat there - uncomfortable. I don't know how long it was until I felt her presence again, "Now, let's see if you're ready to scream." She looked into my eyes, "I'm going to savour every moment of this." Sharp pain in my left shoulder as I was stabbed by a hate spike. (I need some sort of better description for them.) First the pain wasn't as bad as I thought, it was sharp - like being stabbed by a needle. The more I felt it the more I felt like it didn't feel as bad as it should of. "How's _that_?" I stared at her, "This is nothing. Do your worst." She laughed maniacally, "okay." That was a mistake - what was nothing more than a sharp pain turned into something much more excruciating. It was like my entire shoulder was being stabbed by billions of needles. You know the sensation of getting a vaccine or blood drawn? Now amplify that and the feel of your blood being sucked out by about 100x, and covering your entire shoulder. I was going to scream, I was scared for my life and I was terrified - then I realized that's precisely what she wanted. I remained quiet, squinting my eyes and gritting my teeth but I refused to fear her. I looked up at her with determination, "Now, that's impressive." She cooed. No it wasn't, I wanted to die but I couldn't reveal that. She ripped out the spike, blood seeping from where she had stabbed me. My entire arm now pulsed with pain, it coming in waves. It was hard to describe - imagine a heartbeat, but with every "Thum Thump" you felt another wave of pain. It was like a sharp, amplified soreness not quite piercing. It had to be felt to be understood but I wished that upon no one. "This is so underwhelming. Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you? I was going to feed off you for a week but you give me practically nothing." I didn't reply, "Whatever. The master will see you in a week. Make yourself at home." I heard a "click" and my restraints were released. I fell on the floor, it was cold and moist. I couldn't see anything. It was nothing but darkness. I felt along the wall, the area I was in was only around 200 square feet or so, several times I felt something sticky and stringy - spiderwebs. Man I hoped there weren't spiders down there. There were, naturally. There appeared to be a small mini water fall that gently streamed down and soaked through the cracks in the floor, algae was growing in various places.

You know, before I was stuck in this situation I had delved a little bit into the metaphysical. Auras and the like, I thought about what I had read. About attracting spirits, enlisting the aid of angels, cleansing my aura. It was all fascinating, whether it was true or not. I thought about that now, and my thoughts trailed off to my parents, and home, my job. How much time had passed? When I got back, will I have lost my job and be presumed dead? I leaned my back against the dank, cold, hard surface of the rock wall and breathed, clutching my wound with my arm - applying as much pressure as I could. After what I could only guess was 10 minutes or so the wound finally stopped bleeding, and I was soaked in my own blood. It felt awful, and sticky. All the way down the left side of my body - it soaked into my clothes which I now realized were just some sort of rags. I sat there, doing nothing but thinking. My brain rushing for hundreds of miles per hour. It was cold too, probably around sixty degrees Fahrenheit or so. It didn't take long for me to start shivering and for me to wrap my arms around myself. Not being able to see a foot in front of me, not able to see what spiders or rats or other vermin scattered about me, but more importantly no communication and the only sound I could hear was the "drip, drip" of the water. It drove me mad until I just got used to it and tuned it out. At some point I fell over, shivering. This is how I die, I thought. Stuck in a world I knew nothing about, but remembered it was just stuck in the back of my head somewhere, exhausted, and alone. I suffered as time passed and I felt hunger and thirst beging to well up within me, like a slow crawl under barbed wire. I closed my eyes not out of choice but because my eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. Some amount of time passed and I felt Evelyn's presence for just a fraction of time - my withered, sleep-deprived brain unable to cope with even basic calculations and social queues. "Here, you aren't allowed to freeze to death." A scratchy, hairy cover was thrown in my direction. Though it didn't feel like a comfortable cover at all, it honestly just straight up felt like horse hide, untanned, crinkly, and ripe. It was better than nothing - without a second thought I wrapped it around myself only to realize that I couldn't cover my entire body with it. In the rare occasions I was able to close my eyes and sleep, I had to either keep my legs covered or my torso, but it worked. I lay the bristly, sharp hairy side on me while the base of the hide faced out. It was barely effective, but better than nothing. This slow, arduous torture stretched out for three days straight, until I heard a beautiful voice whisper in my ear and warmth come from the center of my body. I couldn't make out where it came from but it made the horrible experience easier to endure. The warmth faded after a long while and I was back to shivering and freezing in the cold. I was famished, hunger gnawing at my bones. Whenever I felt thirsty I drank from the mini waterfall. Whether it was clean or not, I had no idea but I didn't feel sick, so I suppose that meant something. That little bit of warmth helped push me forward.

At what I assumed was the end of the week, Evelyn showed up again. "You're still alive? You never cease to amaze me." When I spoke, it came as a rasp, "Yeah well it's what I do." I tried to give off an aura of confidence, she fed off fear and I wasn't going to give it to her - no matter how hard it was. "Oh, I would love to learn where your confidence comes from but it'll have to wait. Mistress LeBlanc wishes to see you." I struggled to get up, Evelyn just observed as I managed to get up on two wobbly feet. It was difficult, but I stood on my own proudly - the dried blood cracking and fracturing as I moved my arm - a great scar now graced my shoulder. "Not even a month of seeing you and you are already scarred." It was a random comment, it almost felt as if she was worried about me. Obviously she wasn't but still. "Follow me." I did as she told, I followed her outline out what I assumed was a doorway of sorts, a large creaking sound following shortly before she strut through. We exited into a dimly lit hallway. After my eyes adjusted their vision, I realized we were in an old-timey like corridor with torches lining the wall. We turned right and walked for a few minutes, passing by splintered wooden doors and cages with skeletons in them. The hall reeked of musk and algae, and I'm going to guess I didn't help much in the smell department. We walked up a staircase into the room I remembered when we originally got here, as well as the bedrooms and what not I had seen before. Up another staircase, and we came up to another door. She turned to me, a smile on her face, "Enjoying the view?" I didn't say anything but to answer her, I would be lying if I said I didn't. The entire time she was in front of me I was mesmerized by her sway and her bounce. Her existence was seduction and it was scary. "Now then, let's see what the mistress has to say." She opened the door and motioned me in, I obeyed. In front of me, sat a pair of identical twins scantily clad in what appeared to be a ribbed sort of black top, close to her skin (And revealing much of it) she wore a black, silken mini skirt. I sniffed and coughed, my throat burning. "Is this him?" Evelyn nodded. She walked up to me. She too had a pleasant form, though not nearly as satisfying as Evelyn. She quickly grabbed my jaw, move my head from side to side, her scrutinizing gaze inspecting every facet of my physiology. "Strange." She appeared confused, "Did you lie to me?" She faced Evelyn, "Are you serious?" She turned to look back at me. "I see. I don't detect any magical power, yet I feel... Something." She lifted a wooden staff of some sort, her silken cloak bellowing with her quick movements, "I will take him, considering what he's been through if what you have told me is true then we could use a man of his constitution in Noxus. Thanks." Evelyn's eyes narrowed, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Unphased, the other woman replied, "No, I don't think so. You may leave." "LeBlanc, you promised me the veil!" She tried too hard to appear insightful, easily faking her next statement. "OH! You mean this?" She held up a strange silver trinket, its shine seemingly otherworldly.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was a summoner's life for the banshee's veil. This 'summoner' is clearly alive." Evelyn was indignant, "You are a fool, you said you needed his power. How are you supposed to get that with a dead summoner?" LeBlanc laughed, "You can't. I guess you should of thought of that before accepting the contract, hmm?" "Tch, this is not a fair trade. The veil for the summoner, that was the deal." "And you didn't hold up your end of the bargain." Evelyn's eyes narrowed, "You cannot have him then." She pulled me back. LeBlanc rose her staff, and then slammed the butt of it on the ground. "I don't think you understand, you're not in position to be making demands." Her whips seemed to pop alive, her claws quickly becoming blades as she shifted into a demon shade form. Two powerful adversaries were about to fight, and I was caught right in the middle of them.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

I sat there, stunned at the sight that beheld me. Two powerful beings, And now they were about to duke it out right in front of me. All I could do was sit , stare, and observe. Quickly, Evelyn dashed in for the first glancing blow at incredible speed and LeBlanc sat still as a trickle of blood fell from her shoulder. "Impressive," she said, "But it won't happen a second time." Evelyn grinned, "We'll see." Evelyn went in for another quick shot, but LeBlanc suddenly became five LeBlancs surrounding Evelyn, she didn't seem to be confused however, as she closed her eyes and seemed to "feel" around her. Then, without warning she lashed out at the LeBlanc behind her and to the right with her wings, but then it phased away and all the LeBlancs meshed together back into the original one. Evelyns eyes grew wide, "You swapped with your clone?" LeBlanc chuckled loudly, "You clearly don't really understand the arcane arts like you think you do. Besides, checkmate. Immediately Evelyn looked down, shocked, as a golden chain clasped around her legs and pulled her down, causing her to unceremoniously faceplant on to the ground. LeBlanc began charging a bright bolt of yellow crackling energy from her staff. Evelyn grinned and flung her body around in 360 degree angle lashing out in all directions around her, "Got you!" LeBlanc laughed incrediously , "not quite." She held up a silver crosslike thing in her hand which eminated a bright, purple aura around herself. Evelyn's eyes narrowed, "you fool! That veil is supposed to be _mine_ " another laugh from LeBlanc, "Not anymore. The Banshee's Veil is a wonderful device. Able to negate any ability at any time, after it charges of course. By the way, checkmate again." I wanted to tell her that there's no way you can have two checkmates in one game but I didn't want to evoke her wrath for obvious reasons. Another chain appeared on Evelyn, but this time on her waist. She furrowed her brow, grinned again, and then there was a flash of shadow and pink as she disappeared with a few whispered words, "Not today honey." I no longer felt her presence. LeBlanc turned and looked at me, "Now then. Let us go, Swain wants you alive." I obeyed. She snapped her fingers and a tear in the fabric of air appeared in front of us. It was rather surreal, it quite literally looked like you could just walk through it and be on the other side. "Follow me. But first, put these on" She said. Naturally, I wasn't going to argue about it for obvious reasons. she handed (or threw, rather) a long black coat, black woven boots, plain dark shirt, and knee high boots. Frankly, I felt like a badass. As I stepped through, my entire body felt compressed and an immense pressure constricted my chest, and this lasted for a second then quickly the feeling flowed to around and outside my body, it was incredibly hard to explain. After slipping through and appearing on the other side, I reluctantly wondered around in awe for a moment, then threw up without warning. "Interesting. It's almost like you've never been through a magical portal before." I tried recovering as if I was used to it, unsuccessfully. "Happens to me all the time, don't know why." "I see..." She trailed off and I simply followed her. The sights and smells were... Unique, to say the least. I smelled what I thought was chicken, pork, various pastries and... Bleach? All around me were stalls and shops as well as people of all various shapes, sizes, colors, personalities, and traits. One thing stood out about them all though - every single one of them carried a weapon of some sort. Swords, spears, sickles, glaives, halberds, shields, daggers, chakrams, the occasional katana (or something oddly shaped like it), and sometimes a scimitar or two. Some people carried weapons I had never seen before in my life. I was pretty sure I even saw a guy with an awkwardly long crossbow contraption. I thought about myself and realized I probably appeared to be the chumpiest of them all. Either that or the scariest because I had no weapon. Actually no I totally looked like a chump. As I observed, I noticed various people in the crowd giving me a scrutinizing gaze, scoping me out it felt like almost. I even got the occasional glimpse from a courtesan or two. Time passed awkwardly as I was taking in the sights and sounds from everywhere around me. The city had a dark atmosphere, there were little to no bright colors in the entire area. We stopped in front of a big gate protecting a massive keep that loomed over the horizon, seemingly almost to touch the bright blue sky above us. "Sorry, but you arent trustworthy enough to walk with me." I opened my mouth to ask why but the moment I did I felt a spark on my forhead and then was knocked out cold. I immediately woke up and was face to face with a great, black and red throne. I looked to my left to see ravens abound in the great tall ceilings. "Grand Marshal Swain. I have brought the summoner at your request - as well as the Banshee's Veil." A tall, greyed man stepped out of the shadows from behind the throne, he wore a thick leather trenchcoat and decorated armor that adorned his chest, feet, and shins. It was a dark grey metal, with red accents. His pants were a simple woven black - like mine. A Raven sat atop his shoulder, but it had three eyes on either side. It called out, and Swain spoke with such raw power and precision I couldn't help but be enticed to listen to every word he said, lingering on it like nursing the last fruit or other commodity deligently because it was the last one. "Good." His voice rang with command, and shadowed promise. He briskly walked towards me, but seemed as if he was floating instead. "Do you know what you are?" I shook my head quickly. "Don't use gestures on me, it's insulting when you do not speak. Go ahead, try again." He seemed... Nice? He didn't sound evil at all, but I had bad vibes either way. I was really confused, "I don't know what I am, my Lord." He rose a brow, "Lord? I do not reign over you - I reign over Noxus itself. We are equals here." I was surprised, I honestly expected him to flaunt his power - but he didn't. It gave me courage, I honestly believed I didn't have to fear him. "I don't know who I am Swain." He stopped me by raising his hand. It was a simple gesture, but the weight behind it was immense. "While I ask we associate as equals, I _do_ require that you show me respect in regards to my position." I nodded, "My apologies Grand Marshal." He simply nodded his satisfaction and waited for me to continue, "My name is... Is..." It was like I was trying to recall something I knew should be there but wasn't. "I don't understand... I know my name, I _know_ it it's right there but nothing is coming to mind." He rubbed his chin insightfully, "Memory blockage. Usually happens after a traumatic event or magical interference. However, there is no magical interference here but I sense something else. Strange. Very well, you have two choices." "And what would those be?" "Serve me, as well as Noxus - and you will be rewarded. Being part of the Grand Marshal's council is no small idea. Or, you may leave and never return. You will receive minimum provisions and considered an enemy to all of Noxus." He took on a condescending tone for one particular statement, "Though I suppose you _could_ make it a decent distance away within three days..." I honestly thought about turning tail and leaving. But then what? Just wait to be caught? At this point I just wanted to survive and figure out how to get back home but I wasn't sure Noxus was the best place to find my way about - it seemed as though it was my only choice and I wasn't about to pass it up. "I will serve Noxus." I said it as straight and a sure as I could. Swain didn't smile, but somehow I knew he was pleased. "Good choice. Since you do not know your name, you are now Zenais Morde. You will want this." He gave me an elegantly decorated necklace that was silver, clad in crimson Ruby and in the shape of a double-bladed axe of sorts. "Clasp it around your neck." I did as he asked, and it tightened around my neck the moment I clasped it - the axe seemed to shimmer in the twilight that was fast approaching. "This is the seal of the Trifarix. Do not flaunt it, use it to purchase equipment and other resources you need, nothing more. This action will be frowned upon, but just as my loyal flowers have discovered, you will realize that my tactical descisions are without flawed ideals." He banged his fist against his chest, "Strength in Noxus!" Assuming it was a salute of sorts, I followed suit and LeBlanc did as well so luckily I was correct there, would've been embarrassing if I wasn't.

"Guide him to his room, and give him a taste of the rewards that await from loyal servitude." I followed LeBlanc as she exited out of the throne room into the massive hall that had huge, intimidating doors that lay open beckoning any would be visitor up the great, stone staircases that seemed to lead to the beyond. I followed her up the right side staircase. The walk to the third floor took forever. Another great hallway mimicking the first floor now lay out in front of us, however the ceilings were a lot lower and instead of massive double doors that could give any good siege ram a run for its money, they were much smaller - about ten feet or so tall. Nothing like the fifty foot doors from the first floor. My room was the first one on the left - easy enough. LeBlanc had a sly grin on her face. "Go inside, and see what Noxus can offer you in your future." I shrugged and walked in - and what I saw both worried me and pleased me. Immediately in front of me in my vast, circular room, lay two figures bound in chains. On the left, was none other than Evelyn herself. Next to her, was an incredibly young, spindly girl. She looked to be between twelve or fourteen, she had medium length white hair, and a gash cut through from the upper left of her eye down across her nose and ending underneath her ear lobe. Her eyes seemed to glow a fierce emerald color as they were of a darkish green that was highly saturated with color. Her bust was minimal at best and she was naked - I could see everything. I nodded my head in her direction, "What's the deal with her?" LeBlanc was unphased by the sight, "her father bet her in a duel and lost. She is no more than a servant girl now, and because she lacks talent and strength she cannot rise in Noxus. One day she may become a warband chieftan, but until then she is relegated as an absolute servant. As is her." She looked at Evelyn. "Place your hands in between their breasts, on their hearts." I did as I was told, Evelyn felt cool, soft, and inviting but also warm. I wanted to sink myself into her. The young girl was abnormally cold, no doubt due to lack of clothing. She also was constantly shivering, and her heart seemed to beat at a faster pace than usual. I tried my best to not be invasive, but hormones were hormones and I couldn't fight back what was happening below sea level.

I heard incomprehensible words from behind me and felt my hands mildly burning - then came the high pitched screams from the two. Lightning arced around us and I winced for a second as I felt a shock in my body, than an invisible feeling of presence in front of me. Where my hands laid, now shown identical symbols comprised of a triforce, then a circle around the points of the circles within the triforce and then a second circle around those. "There. They are soul linked to you, you may play with them as you wish. You can invoke the power of the bonding spell at any time by thinking of how much you want them to feel and where, and then concentrate on that thought. They serve you now, and if they disobey you inflict pain on them. If you die, so do they. In my opinion, I would take the young girl there and let her feel a man all the way - if you catch my drift. That however, is up to you. A raven will deliver your orders in the morning." I looked to the girl, then back to LeBlanc to ask some questions but by the time I did she was gone. All that remained was me awkwardly staring at two young, attractive naked females (technically Evelyn didn't count, at this time she had her personal 'items' shrouded in thick shadow, almost like a bikini). "You know, instead of staring at us you could get more... _intimate_." Evelyn licked her lips. I closed my eyes, calmed down my raging male harmones and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not gonna lie I'd love to get down and sexy with both of you but I'm not an immoral asshole. You, what's your name?" The scarred girl looked up at me, "It's Rek'Sai." A chuckle from Evelyn made me turn to her, "out of all the fake names you tell him and you choose a void creature? That's precious, it really is." I sighed, "Look if you don't want me to know your real name, fine but I need something to call you." She paused for a moment, "It might as well be servant or slave, because that's all I am to you - that's all I'm worthy of now." I shrugged, "okay. Servant, go-" she interrupted me, "Wait, are you serious?" I cocked my head, "Do I look like I'm joking?" She didn't hesistste to respond, "Zoey! Call me Zoey." I was curious, "Why Zoey?" "I had a friend named Zoe a few years ago" she replied, "I just liked its sound I guess." I found a rather lavish leather couch to relax in while I listened to her, "I see. Zoey it is. I'm going to remove those restraints after I find a set of clothes for you to wear." She just nodded and remained silent. I hadn't really bothered getting a good look at my chambers, but now that I saw everything I realized just how posh it was. The soft leather couch, the bed across on the right that had a silky feel to it and drapes to block out the light, a coffee table across the chair and an elegant mahogany armoire that no doubt contained several fancy clothing options to choose from. A large porcelain tub sat a bit to the side of it and a large, and very wide screen lay folded in the corner. No doubt the screen was for privacy, though I would've preferred it as a separate room. All in all, it was fancier than any hotel I had ever stayed in, it looked liked those stereotypical bedchambers that princes and princesses would have in fiction. Not only that but Evelyn and Zoey were tied up and had to serve my every whim. I felt like a king. For them though, it no doubt felt like slavery. I thought about slaves and servant backs in the middle and dark ages and realized that Zoey was probably terrified I would take advantage of her body. It was an unfortunate truth that I didn't want to take part in. On the flip side though would she feel dishonored because she wasn't serving? I honestly didn't know what to think, I just decided I would go with the flow. I opened up the armoire and found several articles of clothing and some matching outfits. Upon closer inspection there did not appear to be any female clothing , so I just searched for something that might look like it would fit Zoey. She was short, child-like in build and rather adrogynous. After managing to find a plain woven t-shirt and some shorts to go with the airy leather boots I found, I focused on removing her restraints and they popped off. I half-expected her to bolt but she didn't. I wanted to feel her body. It was so bare, so available, I had to fight back what I felt. I slowly put my right hand on her shoulder, and began running it down her arm. She made a whimpering sound. Then I grabbed the side of her face with my palm and gently flowed as I caressed side of her body with my hand. I started driving myself crazy and she didn't even resist. Realizing what I was doing, I pulled back, "You're cold. Wear these and cover up with that spare bed cover over there." "Nice save." It was Evelyn but I tried to ignore her. "Actually clean up. You smell." I was lying of course, but I wanted my young women to smell nice. To be fair, you can't deny you wouldn't at least take _some_ advantage in a scenario like this. Naturally she obeyed and I turned to deal with Evelyn. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" She smiled, "Anything you want honey, I'm _all_ tied up and have _nowhere_ to go. You could take _advantage_ of me you know." She moved her body back and forth, captivating me with her movements, like a reverse snake charmer - I had to look away and shut my eyes to resist - the pull to give in was insane. "Could you not do that?" "Aww" she whined, "That would be like asking a cat not to purr, or asking a dog not to enjoy a belly rub wouldn't it?" Shaking my head, and clearing my mind I replied, "It's very distracting." I heard her stand up and whisper in my ear, "If you die so do I, maybe I just want to..." She slowly put her arms over the back of my shoulders and down my shirt, ending with one arm on my chest and her other hand ending little bit below my waist. "Spend some quiet time with you. You know, " she rubbed her soft, cool cheek against mine which was now burning up - so it felt amazing. I noticed my breathing also began to slowly increase. "Just us. We could _enjoy_ ourselves. Rubbing up against each other and getting close..." I jolted away from that familiar darkness I felt before, while it didn't feel invasive and as dangerous this time it completely got me by surprise, as did something else, "How did you escape your cuffs?" She pressed her finger against her lip, "Ufufufu, that's a trade secret. I'm a _baaad_ girl after all." How can one being have such mastery over seduction? It was absurd how hard she could shift my emotions! Every time she made a move it had a profound impact, and I was growing weak to its obvious pull day by day. It was almost like I had no choice but to hope my willpower would hold. I remembered what LeBlanc had told me. Evelyn began to slowly sift towards me again and then I did something I never thought I would do - I focused on making her feel pain over her entire body, a shot of a pin and needle feeling. Her eyes widened and she recoiled, collapsing on the ground, "F-fine, I will s-stop." I felt horrible afterwards and bent down to help her up but she shyed away and got up by herself. I felt horrible, but what was done was done. "Sorry hun, but you missed your chance." I sighed and looked away as I felt a void in my heart. My confusion surfaced as I could not identify whether or not Evelyn actually wanted to be with me or if she was just pulling her usual tricks. She was screwing with my emotions and I was too naïve to see the truth. The confusion annoyed me to no end, especially since I could not confirm whether she was truthful or not, then again that's probably how she lured unsuspecting poor fools into her spider's den, only to be gobbled up when they wandered too far in. I sighed and just told her to relax on the couch while I made my way to the bed. I remembered I still had my street clothes on and promptly took them off near the armoire. I was about to put on a pair of silky pants when Evelyn snuck up behind me and felt my boxers. "Oh my, what are these?" I talked straight to her, "Boxers. They protect my manhood from chaffing with pants." She seemed generally confused, "Is that not kind of... Unnecessary?" Now _I_ was confused, "What do you mean?" "Well, pants and the like are already comfy enough down there, don't you think?" I shrugged, "I don't think so. I'd much rather wear these under anything any day." "Well okay then." She just casually strut back to the couch and laid down, her form perfectly meshing with the it. Everything she did drove me crazy, I hated it. I couldn't stand it. I made a strong mental note to ask LeBlanc to see if she had a curse or was using some kind of magic on me. Not a lot of time went by and Zoey finished her bath and she wore a light linen cloth around her to cover herself tied via a few feet of rope. I lay alone curled up in my fancy bed and observed Evelyn's sleeping form passed out on the couch. She looked cute, surprisingly enough, you'd never think she was a demonic killer underneath that somewhat innocent facade. Zoey looked at me, her face not meeting my eyes. "Do I sleep on the floor, then?" I looked at her, "feel free to sleep on the bed with me, there's plenty of room for you and if you aren't comfortable with it then yeah you're on the floor." She didn't reply and just laid down awkwardly next to me. Before I knew it, I was out cold only to wake up bright and early the next morning in just enough time see a raven fly off my end table which now had a note on it, sealed with red wax that had the shape of an elegant, but savage axe on it. I yawned, stretched, and opened it up. The words on it simply read, "At the time you receive this, you have two hours to get your room sorted, look presentable and come to the breakfast feast in Grand Marshal Swain's presence in the great hall." I was confused, but I'd be damned to disobey a direct order from someone who can kill me at literally a moment's notice. I looked back to Evelyn and Zoey, fast asleep in their respective spots. Looking back at the note, the only thought that came to my mind was... Just what kind of tangled web of politics and servitude have I been caught up in? Guess I'd find out.


End file.
